falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chris Haversam
|level =10 |derived =Hit Points: 110 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairBalding |head add ons=BeardMustacheThin |height =1.00 |factions =GhoulFaction REPCONBrightBrotherhoodFaction |class =Scientist |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =ChrisHaversam |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Chris Haversam is a mechanic living in the REPCONN test site in 2281. Background Chris grew up in Vault 34 and was a vault engineer. However, he was generally shunned due to the fact that he liked machines and not guns, unlike all the other inhabitants of the vault. He was sent to work at the reactor and often teased about being turned into a ghoul by the radiation. Thus when his hair began falling out, Chris believed this to be a sign of his inevitable ghoulification, rather than natural causes and subsequently left the vault. Ironically, a significant number of those who stayed in the vault were turned into ghouls. Believing himself to be a ghoul, Chris joined the Bright Brotherhood (who could not convince him that he was human) in 2279 to help them accomplish their goal. Jason Bright was convinced that Chris was sent by "The Creator" to assist the Brotherhood in their Great Journey. He helps work with the technology in order to get the rockets up and running. However, he had him only supervise the projects and guide the ghouls instead of physically working on the technology, due to the fact that the radiation levels at the area of the rockets would kill him. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Come Fly With Me: Chris sends the Courier out to get Isotope-239 igniting agent and thrust control modules so the ghouls' rockets can take off. Effects of player's actions The player character can convince Chris that he is indeed human with a speech check (50) or with the Black Widow perk, and the rest of the Bright Brotherhood are going on the rockets without him. They are then given the choice to help him sabotage the rockets so the ghouls die in flight. Alternatively, through extensive dialogue you can convince Chris not to sabotage the rockets, he will then accept the ghouls and send them off with no hard feelings before heading for Novac. Other interactions * Because he thinks he's a ghoul, Chris calls the Courier "smoothskin" and speaks rudely to them. He also naturally speaks in the distinct gravelly voice that is typical of ghouls. * After the quest is over, he can be found milling about Novac. If the player character talked Chris out of his hard feelings for the ghouls before the launch, but then sabotaged the controls anyway, Chris will remark that he was lucky not to have been on the rockets. If the player character admits to sabotaging the controls, Chris will yell, "You bastard! Those ghouls declared me a saint!" and then turn hostile. Though he carries a 10mm pistol, he won't fight back and will instead run away. * He can often be seen entering Manny Vargas' room in Novac, and one will occasionally find him in the room at night, which might mean that is his new place of residence. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Chris Haversam appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * His entire story parallels that of Saint Christopher, the patron saint of travel. ** Both were spared from a grisly fate by the very same religious group they aided. ** Both were immortalized in religious chants by their respective religious groups. ** Both were revered religious figures at the end of their stories by helping the followers of their respective religions reach a paradise in the heavens through selfless dedication and sacrifice. * His name appears to be a play on Mr. Faversham, a character from the Honeymooners of similar build and appearance. Faversham also has a tendency to be overly enthusiastic in his belief that what he feels is right has to be correct. Bugs * If you convince Chris that he is human before acquiring the parts, he sometimes will have headed to Novac before you return and the quest becomes impossible to complete, because the quest conversations never come up, so the parts never get delivered, and he instead thanks you for telling him about Novac. * After completing the quest without convincing him of his humanity, he may simply say "Not now, it's almost time for the Great Journey." over and over again without acknowledging the fact that they've already left without him. This can happen even if you convince him of his humanity through speech checks. If this happens, he will remain in the control room indefinitely rather than moving to Novac. In order to avoid this bug, make sure to first convince Haversam that he is human (make sure that's the first dialogue you make with him), and then it's safe to start his quests (gather thrusters and then the green substance). An alternate solution is as follows: After handing over the 2nd item and telling Haversam to start, Jason Bright will start his speech. Player MUST wait (and listen) until Jason will finish his speech. After that Haversam will run to the exit. The bug can happen even if you convince Chris he is human before starting his quests. If Jason's speech still gets cut off and Chris stays stuck in the basement, before telling Chris to initiate the rocket launch, pick the dialogue option to delay the launch instead, leave the area, wait, then speak to Chris again, this seems to fix the bug, Jason will give his full speech, then Chris will run for the exit afterward. * If Chris is killed after telling him to begin the launch, but before the launch itself, his body will appear in Novac. * If Chris is talked to during the end of the mission "Come fly with me" Chris may walk out of the control room and fall through the floor making the mission impossible to complete. * While wandering around Novac you can kill him without the citizens turning hostile, even if you do it right in front of others. * At the bringing of parts quest stage, Haversam can run off up the ladder and never reappear. This happens if the player ignored respawning ghouls near the compound and entered the basement via the hatch. Category:Fallout: New Vegas scientists Category:REPCONN characters Category:Novac characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Vault 34 characters de:Chris Haversam es:Chris Haversam pl:Chris Haversam ru:Крис Хеверсем uk:Кріс Хеверсем